rogueheistfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Heist
Rogue Heist is an action third-person shooter developed by Lifelike Studios and published by Time2Play Gaming Studios. The game was released on August 21, 2019 as an early access title on Steam. Overview Rogue Heist is a competitive third-person shooter set in a world of organized crime. The game is designed to promote teamwork between players in order to complete objectives. Factions are represented as Crews, with each player given a designed Role to play in a match. Experience points are awarded based on a team's heist ratings and a player's performance. The game also features periodic events and challenges for players to complete. Factions Matches are made of up two teams, with each team made up of two Crews. The Agents are composed of the Shadows and Hammers while the Streets are composed of the Deathlords and Hipsters. Each Crew offers their own distinct styles and customization options. Characters Each player may select between either the Recruit or Specialists. Recruits may be customized based on their selected Crew. Skill points may be used to improve the health and speed of a Recruit and are obtained through gameplay. Specialists, unlike Recruits, offer specialized abilities and unique looks. They may be obtained through Cash or Encrypto. Roles Each character has a dedicated role to fullfill: Assault, Sniper, Support, and Hacker. *Assault - The Assault role's primary duty is to engage the enemy team and eliminate them. *Sniper - Each team has one dedicated Sniper/Spotter. Armed with a sniper rifle, it is the Snipers job to provide ground support for their team and spot enemy players. *Support - Acting as the bodyguard to the Hacker, it is the Support roles job to protect them at all costs. Unlike other roles, they have special gadgets and abilities to further their ability to protect the Hacker. *Hacker - The Hacker has the ability to hack into the safe convoy and steal the enemy package. As a result, however, they are left vulnerable to enemy attacks. Cosmetics Several cosmetic customization options are available in Rogue Heist. Weapon Skins and Character Skins may be purchased with Cash or Encrypto in the Black Market and Armory. They may also be obtained from Heist Crates which are awarded through gameplay. Other customization options such as emotes will become available at a later date. Cosmetics come in three rarities: Common, Rare, and Legendary. They offer no gameplay advantages and are purely aesthetic. Maps Rogue Heist currently features two maps with more being added in future updates. Gamemodes Rogue Heist currently offers three available gamemodes. The game's flagship gamemode, Heist Mode pits two different Crews against one another as they fight to secure and extract more high value packages than the other team. Run n' Gun and Gang War act as more traditional deathmatch modes respectively. Development To Be Added Reception To Be Added Trivia To Be Added Gallery Rogue Heist Wallpaper.PNG Rogue Heist 01.PNG Rogue Heist 02.PNG Rogue Heist 03.PNG Rogue Heist 04.PNG Rogue Heist 05.PNG Videos Rogue Heist - Teaser (Indie 6v6 Multiplayer Shooter PC Game)|Teaser Trailer Rogue Heist PC "Kill Kill" Trailer|"Kill Kill" Trailer Rogue Heist - Closed Beta Trailer|Closed Beta Trailer Category:Rogue Heist